The Promise
by Mars On Mars
Summary: Roy has a mission that he can't decline. It breaks his heart to leave his girlfriend Riza behind, but they made a promise that they'll see each other again. Roy doesn't know what awaits him once he comes back to Amestris.


A/N: Hello! Please enjoy my beloved RoyAi fics. / disclaimer: fma and the characters are not mine, if there would be changes with these characters or some original characters would be added, it would just be out of my pure intention.

* * *

**Roy Mustang's POV**

"Good morning, Roy." I felt these soothing words wake me up gently. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was the enchanting face of my girlfriend staring back at me.

She smiled a cheeky smile and I snuggled her closer to me, burying my face on her neck. "Good morning, Riza." I sighed.

"Hey, get up now." She said strictly. "It's almost noon, we're gonna be late for work."

"Work?" I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled back to look at her. "We're not going to work today."

She slitted her eyes at me. "Look, if you're trying to avoid doing all your work, well it's not gonna happen today. _Don't slack off._" _Aah, my usual favorite lieutenant at her best_.

"I'm not." I pouted my lips at her. "It's just a day off for the both of us. I just want to tell you something over lunch or dinner." I smiled a little. "It's somewhat like a date."

She sighed in defeat. "Whatever. But what is it that you have to say? Is it that important?"

I nodded once. "Hmn. It's something where I can't have any option but to say yes.. Although it's an extremely difficult thing for me to do." I said sadly.

She hesitated for a while. "I should just probably wait until lunch." She smiled sadly.

I lifted a hand to cup her cheek and leaned in to press my lips lightly on hers. "Whatever it is, I hope you would still understand."

"I will." She replied quickly.

* * *

**Lunch**

I took Riza to an elegant restaurant. I hope that whatever I'm going to reveal to her today wouldn't fluster her or anything.. I took her here, because it may be my last. I do hope not.

"Roy, what is it that you want to tell me?" She sipped on her wine, then slowly placed the glass back on the table.

I lowered my head. ".. I-uhh, I don't know if I can actually say it." I sighed heavily.

"Don't worry," she smiled and pressed her fragile hand on top of mine across the table. "I told you whatever it is, I would understand, right?"

I held her hand tightly and stared straight into her eyes. "Riza, I have to go to Xing."

She blinked and said, "Sure. Is that all you want to tell me?"

I sighed. "No. I have to go to Xing for 3 years." I furrowed my eyebrows and eyed her untouched food. "Only the top brass and selected soldiers have to go and prepare for war. They even asked you to go, but I argued with them just so you won't go.."

She banged her fist on the table. The rich aristocratic people around us turned their attention to the noise made by Riza. "Why didn't you?! Who's gonna protect you now?!" She almost shouted in anger.

I tried to hush her down and apologize to the other guests. "Riza, I can't let you go on a war. Not anymore. I won't forgive myself if I see you hurt again."

"But Ro-"

"After a three-year collaboration with Xing, we will go fight against Drachmans and Cretans and those from Aerugo who also joined forces." I intervened.

"But I-"

"You _can't_ go."

"Roy-"

"You _can't_."

"I can handle-"

"_I will not let you._"

"_Hear me out f-_"

"**_Riza, I said you can't go._**" It finally silenced her. "I won't let you."

She wrinkled her eyebrows together and lowered her head. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I interlocked our fingers and stroked her hand with my thumb. "I will." I smiled a little. "Please understand, Riza.." I muttered. _Riza, I'm just doing this for you.. I'm sorry for being selfish_..

She sighed in defeat. "Okay fine. But.. 3 years? That's a long time."

"Yeah but, could you wait for me?" I pleaded. "I promise I'll be back. I'll be back for you."

"I will." She replied. "Just promise me you'll be back, because I'll be here waiting with my arms open." She smiled a little at me.

We already left the restaurant and headed home with my car. I had one hand on the steering wheel, the other over her shoulders. She was leaning her head on top my shoulder. I looked outside and noticed that the sky was already dark.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry for being too selfish." I muttered as I steered the wheel to the right. I stroked her hair and frowned in the dark.

"It's okay, Roy. I understand." She whispered back.

I turned my head and kissed the top of hers. "I love you."

She sighed. "I love you too." She paused. "When do you have to go?"

I bit my lip hard. "Tomorrow.."

"Night?" She asked.

I bit my lip harder. "... Morning."

She clutched on to my coat and cuddled closer to me. I leaned my cheek on her head and I stroked her hair more.

"I'll be back, Riza. I promise, okay?" _This is my last night with her.. I'm scared to leave her, I'm scared to go_..

I parked my car in front of her apartment and sighed heavily.

* * *

I tried to make the most out of this night.

I was pinning her down on her bed, kissing her neck hungrily. She had her hand on the nape of my neck and another on my back. She raised her head, giving me more room. I pulled back to kiss her on the lips passionately.

Somehow every inch of my heart aches right now. It's hard to leave the girl I love, and even making her wait. This night with her could be my last..

She returned all my kisses obediently and responded to my every touch. Our lips were moving in sync, while our breathing rhythm became ragged. I took hold of my coat and took it off of me, still kissing her.

She clutched on my hair hard and it hurt me, but I leaned down more to kiss her deeply.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt as well and tossed it to the side. I kissed her neck once again and switched to the other side.

"Roy," she whispered. "I'll be waiting for you, okay? So you have to promise me you'll be back."

I pulled back to look at her in the eyes. I placed my forehead on hers. We could hear our breathing echo in the room. "Of course." I said.

I held on to her shirt and slowly took it off of her as well. We continued to make love, following a simple routine. (A/N: I can't go any further, my family will kill me HAHA)

I kissed her lips one- _two_ more times and rolled to the side. I circled her in my arms under the sheets, while she snuggled to me burying her face on my chest.

"I don't want to leave you, sweetheart. But I really have to go.. I'm sorry."

"As long as I know you'll be back, for me that's enough."

"And when I do, I'll be by your side forever." I sighed.

"You _do_ know what it means when you say you'd be by my side forever, right?" She asked.

I chuckled softly on her ear. "Of course I do. Why, is it bad to dream for a family?"

"No. So you're saying you're planning to marry me?"

"What else would I wish for?- oh _please_." I tightened my hold around her. "3 years.. I've left you long enough by that time, of course I won't do it again. So I will promise to be by your side." I sighed, "I already planned to do so even before we got informed about this war."

She looked at me and smiled sweetly. "I can't wait until you get back." She smiled bigger.

I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "Same here."

* * *

"Clothes?" She fixed my collar.

"Check." I smiled.

"Extra?"

"Check."

"Files?"

"Check."

"Paperwork?"

I groaned loudly. "_Check_"

She slapped my chest lightly. "Don't slack off while I'm not around. Don't make me come after you. Gloves?"

"Check." I sighed. She frowned while fixing my coat continuously. I took her in my arms and lifted her from the ground. "I'm gonna miss you? _Check_."

I heard her laugh sadly then I let her down again. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'll miss you too, Roy. Have a safe trip."

I kissed the top of her head. "Take care of yourself, sweetheart."

"Colonel! We're leaving you! _Faster_!" We heard someone shout from behind me.

"Coming!" I gave Riza a last kiss on the lips and ran towards the other soldiers. I looked over my shoulder and eyed the girl who was painfully watching me leave. I waved a hand at her and shouted, "I love you!" As I turned around again, I felt a tear run down my cheek. I never knew that leaving would be this painful.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye is your girlfriend, sir? How come you never told us?" Asked Havoc as we walked towards the plane.

"Yeah. Sorry, I thought you guys already had a whim on it." I replied.

"Oh so _that's_ why you didn't allow her to come." He nudged me on the side. "Such an overprotective boyfriend, eh?" He teased me, smirking. "Now that's a girl worth fighting for."

"You better not compare her to one of your girls, Havoc. She's different, and she's mine." I said monotonously, marching inside the plane.

Havoc laughed out boisterously. "Don't worry, Colonel! As if I'd date a girl as strict as her." He continued to laugh. "I like bosomy women, k?"

I sighed in defeat and shook my head. _Riza, I hope you'll be fine_..

* * *

The 3 years of training was hell. We all literally had to train day and night everyday. We all trained to shoot, and to increase our stamina. We learned how to defend and to sharpen our strategic skills.

There wasn't a day that I don't think of Riza. Every night before I sleep, I would always yearn for her touch and her warmth and her arms around me. At times I would tear up, since I would miss her very much.

Being in contact with her was impossible. The top brass says that all our attention should just be focused on training. Others with girlfriends have broken up since they won't be able to take the 3 year long separation without contact. I wouldn't be the same. I promised I would marry Riza so hell will I not break up with her.

Also, I would sometimes wonder if she's thinking about me like how I think about her. I know she's okay since she's very strong. I hope she's still waiting for me now that 3 years have passed.

She's my motivation and my strength. I kept a picture of the both of us inside my wallet and each and every minute I would get caught looking at it.

_Riza, I miss you very much. I can't wait to see you._

Our 3 year training was very worth it. It was a sure win against the 3 countries who collaborated. Although, we had some casualties, their death wasn't in vain. Xing and Amestris had their feelings turned to one. We all had other goals other than victory. Mine was to go home and return to Riza's open arms and marry her.

I can see the future in my mind. I could see myself with one arm over her shoulder as we look down on a sleeping baby on her arms with our other kids running around the room happily.

I could picture myself waking up at 3 am just to feed the crying babies and cradle them to sleep once more. I could see Riza smile brightly at me as she stroke the huge swell on her tummy. I could see me teaching our kids how to read and walk, then I would laugh and be proud when they would do it properly.

I could see Riza by the pool watching us having fun. I could see myself fetching our children from school and they leap into our arms happily.

Everything just seems to be at an arm's reach. I can't wait to see her and make our dreams come true.

Everything was ready, I already bought a ring and some things I know she would like. I was excited to go back home.

"Heh. That's a gleeful smug you got there, Colonel." Said Breda as he mounted on the carriage.

I closed my wallet and stuffed it back to my coat. "Of course. I'm gonna see my girlfriend again today." I grinned. "Also, don't tell her that I'll be proposing to her too!" I said proudly.

Breda chuckled. "That's a nice gift to give back to lieutenant."

"You think she'll say yes?" I asked, nervous.

"She only says 'yes' to you, doesn't she?" He smiled at me. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He patted my back assuringly.

"You're right." I smiled back. "I seriously can't wait."

* * *

**Central HQ**

"Welcome back, sir!" I was welcomed back by Rebecca Catalina. "Congrats on your victory."

I grinned at her. "Why, thank you." She was about to turn around but I stopped her. "Ah, Rebecca. You're close to Riza, right? Do you know where she is?"

My words made her flinch and look to her side. ".. Uh, she's not.. Here, sir." She sighed and walked away.

"Oh, is that so?" I pouted my lips. "I even brought gifts for her. Anyway, Rebecca please tell me when she's back!" I called out to her.

She stopped from her tracks for a while, then ran away not saying a word.

I was on the way back to my apartment with my car when I almost drove over a small kid on the road. I stepped on the breaks furiously and I got outside with wide eyes.

"Are you okay, kid?!" I shouted nervously.

"Waah, that was a close one." He said, dusting off the dirt on his shirt and pants. "Yes, I'm okay."

The kid looked at me and I almost saw myself staring back. He had black ruffled hair with golden brown eyes. I blinked and sat down so I could level my eyes with his.

"How old are you, kid? Also, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm two. I'm buying mandarins and candles for my mother." He replied.

"You're that young and yet you buy those kinds of things alone? You're an interesting one." I ruffled his hair more. "Here, I'll help you buy them."

I helped him buy the things he needed but we stumbled upon Rebecca buying the same things as well.

"Rebecca? You're here too?" I raised my eyebrows.

She winced and looked at me. Then she eyed the kid beside me. "Kaoru?"

The kid looked up when she said his name. "Ah! Aunt Rebecca!"

"Kaoru, you know this guy?" She asked.

He nodded his head and held my hand. "He helped me buy mandarins and candles for mom."

"Rebecca, is this your nephew?" I smiled.

Rebecca looked uneasy once more. "Yeah." She smiled. "I'm the one who's taking care of him while his parents were away."

"Let's take him back." I smiled and led them to my car.

By the time we arrived at the apartment, I noticed when this was actually the place where Riza used to live.

"Rebecca, Riza lives here doesn't she?" I asked, confused.

"She used to." Rebecca sighed and took the kid back inside the house. I followed behind her.

As I entered, I had a nostalgic feeling since the furniture hasn't been changed or moved at all.

"Mommy, I brought you new candles and some mandarins!" Kaoru ran across the room and went inside another. I tried to follow him secretly and eavesdropped on what he has to say. "You know, I met a nice guy today, mom. He helped me buy these and also assisted me in going back home. I bet dad would be happy to know this too."

I peeked inside and saw Kaoru kneeling in front of a picture frame. Newly lit candles were beside it and the mandarins we bought were all stacked on a plate and was used as an offering. I couldn't see the picture since it had it's back part turned towards me.

"Colonel, I have to talk to you." Rebecca said. I pulled back from the door and turned to her. She took me to the living room and offered me a drink. I sat down and she sat down across me.

"So his mom's not here anymore?" I asked, feeling pitiful for the kid.

"Yeah."

I sipped uncomfortably and placed the glass back on the table. Kaoru showed up and went to me. "Sir, let's play."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. "You sure?"

He grinned at me and tugged on my sleeve. "I haven't played for a while."

_Oh yeah, his mom's not here anymore. He's probably lonely_. "Sure, why not?" I stood up and smiled at him.

He beamed at my answer and patted my hand once. "Tag! You're 'it!'" He then ran away, offering me to chase him.

I chuckled and glanced at Rebecca. She said, "It's okay, this can wait." She smiled a little.

I smiled and ran after Kaoru. He was a fast runner. As I continued to chase after him, I realized that this was one of the things that I dreamed of doing with my kids one day. He ran upstairs and whenever I would be almost there to catch him, he would smoothly dodge and run away once again.

"Come on!" He chuckled happily and went inside the room where he was before. I ran very fast to catch him.

I caught him in my arms and lifted him up. "Ha! Finally caught you kid!" I laughed, and he laughed with me.

I directed my attention to the girl who was at the photo. My eyes widened in fear as I recognized who it was. It silenced me instantly as I put back Kaoru on the ground. I was slightly trembling as I took these fearful steps towards the frame.

"Ri-_Riza_?" Her name came out of my mouth like a breath. "Wh-what.."

"Now you know, Colonel." I saw Rebecca leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.

"H-huh?" My voice shook.

"Kaoru.." She said, picking up Kaoru from the ground. She carried him to me and said, "Kaoru, this is your daddy. The person whom mommy said you'll meet someday."

My eyes widened in fear even more. "I- I don't get you, Rebecca. Stop saying nonsense." I can't believe it. I can't believe it at all.

"Daddy," Kaoru reached out a hand, wanting me to carry him, and I did. He buried his face on my shoulder. "I knew you'd come for me."

"Rebecca, I had a kid?" I asked, very confused.

"Riza knew she was pregnant a month after you left. Then she eventually died after giving birth, exchanging her own life with Kaoru's." she said.

I pulled back to scan Kaoru's facial features. Now that he's very close to me, I could really see myself staring back at me. He had my hair color and my cheeks and my nose. He had riza's eyes and her eye color. I could feel the tears form in my eyes as it started to sink in.

"Riza's... Dead?" I sobbed as the tears completely trickled down. "I can't see her anymore?" My voice cracked.

"She didn't want to leave, Colonel. She was waiting for you all this time."

"When you said she doesn't live here anymore, by that you mean-"

"The cemetery, sir." She intervened.

I sobbed harder and I hugged my son tightly. My dreams.. _Our dreams.. Riza.. It all broke apart. My heart completely shattered to pieces, along with my dreams and my planned future with my girlfriend._

_Riza.. I thought you were gonna wait for me once I come back?_ I thought to myself. _Riza.. I miss you so much._ I let the tears run down from my eyes.

I felt Rebecca pat my back. "Come on, let's visit her."

* * *

**Cemetery**

I fearfully approached the gravestone that was said to be Riza's. It said, "Riza Hawkeye, a loyal warrior, a loving mother, and a darling to the military world."

I fell down to my knees as I clutched her gravestone. I trembled as I continued to immortalize my tears. _Riza... I really can't see you anymore_?

I took the ring inside my pocket and placed the tiny box in front of her grave. I sniffed and said, "There. I kept my promise. I told you I will marry you, didn't I?" I sobbed again. "How come you said that I should come back, but when I did, you're not here? You idiot.." I sobbed harder. "**Riza, you're truly an idiot!**" I shouted on the top of my lungs as I let out the pain.

"I love you so much, Riza.. Why did you leave me?" My voice cracked as I clutched her gravestone harder.

"We have so many dreams yet to be done.." I cried. "We still haven't given siblings for Kaoru, and gave him a proper childhood." I closed my eyes tightly, holding in the tears and the pain.

"We still have a lot to do, Riza.. Come on, don't leave.." I broke down completely.

"I hate you, Riza.. Why did you leave?.." I sobbed harder and harder. "I hate you.."

"Colonel, don't hate the dead." Rebecca said.

"Tell me.. How can I hate the woman I loved so much?" I sniffed. "Riza.. I will do anything just so you could come back.. Please come back to me alive.." I cried so hard. A part of me is really desperately trying to attempt a human transmutation just to get her back, but I know she wouldn't want that..

"I'll continue my promise." I said. "I'll marry you."

I let go of the stone and tried to calm myself down. "I will love you, comfort you," I sobbed.

"honor and keep you, in sickness and in health," I sniffed.

"for richer, for poorer," I paused and bit my lip hard. "for better, for worse," my voice trembled. "in sadness and in joy, to cherish" I said painfully. "and continually bestow upon you my heart's deepest devotion," I covered my eyes with my hand. I could even hear Rebecca and Kaoru sobbing behind me as well.

"forsaking all others," I breathed deeply, as tears ran down my cheeks.

"keep myself only unto you," I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tightly, holding it in.

"and till _death_ do us part." I said softly. I really broke down. I held onto Riza's stone and pressed my forehead on it and let the tears completely stream down.

"I love you, Riza.." I sniffed. "...Riza _Mustang_."

I felt Kaoru come to me and hug me. I returned his embrace wholeheartedly and we cried together. I promise to myself and in front of Riza that I will protect our child with all I have and with all that I can.

I stood up, carrying Kaoru and turned around to see the whole military 10 meters behind us, tears on their eyes and cheeks. They were all saluting silently at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and shed more tears and returned their salute. Kaoru also saluted at them, crying silently on my arms.

See that, Riza? We're all here for you. I will never ever leave your side ever again.

My heart may be shattered to pieces but every shattered piece still loves you.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my first one-shot RoyAi fic. :) It's not your usual happy ending, but I hope you still enjoyed it. :) Kaoru is my original character. :) Anyway, see you all next time! You may also read my other stories, just visit my profile. ;)


End file.
